Shangry
Shangry is the main character of the Shangry Bible. He is by far the most powerful demi-god to ever exist. He is known as the hero of Earth and the creator of gay rights. Shangry is the husband of Leon, and later Souda. He is also the father of Eggplant Boy, 1/3 of Ishangrynata, heir to the Shangry Brotherhood, and the ultimate decider of the fate of the universe. Ancestry Shangry is the next in line of a long history of primordial Gods. He is the grandson of Shadow giginka, the tribute Sh*dzter made to Shadow the Hedgehog with the aid of Kokichi Ouma who provided his bald asexual head sand. Early Life Shangry was the result of a brief relationship between Shagry and Shangry’s Hot Mom. When Shangry’s Mom went to the local Chuck E. Cheese beacuse the owner owed her money. While beating up the owner, Shangry’s mom went into labor. Shangry was delivered by the Chuck E. Cheese mascot rat himself, which sparked Shangry’s favor for rat men later in life. Not much else is known about Shangry’s childhood, expect for the fact he was chosen to be the heir to the Shangry Brotherhood’s Throne after Shadow Gijinka and Shagry went to war. Descent onto Earth Origin of Gay Rights and Marriage When Shangry arrived on Earth, the first thing he came across was a sulking butch lesbian alone on an island. This lesbian was Kuzuriyuu, and Shangry made quick friends with him. Together they engaged in themes of dirt and mulch, and at the end of their adventure, Shangry asked him why he had been sulking. The lesbian then told shangry of how a homophobic cuck bear had murdered his gf, and now he was all alone on an island of twinks and heterosexuals. Shangry felt for his new friend, and decided to use his Shangry magic to bring Butch lesbian‘s GF, Peko, back to life. And thus, Shangry declared gay rights for all, and Peko and Kuzuriyuu got lesbian married with Macklemore the Angel presiding as pastor. Everyone was invited except for Komaeda and Ouma (this would later spark their never-ending feud with Shangry). Love Life and Fatherhood To learn more about the ways of humanity, Shangry disguised himself as a mortal and enrolled at Danganronpa High School. He met the heteroflexible meth loving king named Leon the ballsnatcher whom Shangry immeditely fell in love with because of his affinity for rat men. Leon knew of Shangrys Hot Mom and became friends with Shangry as clout to get to his hot mom. Eventually Leon had also fell in love with Shangry who is Equally (almost) as hot as his mom. Because Shangry is a kind and loving god he was very forgiving he did not care for Leon's many many many flaws, the only one he really cared for was the meth addiction Leon was afflicted with. He tried so desperately to make Leon a pothead instead of a methhead but i didn't work. Eventually during a night of kissing and ripping the bong Shangry became hair pregnant with Leon's flakes. When Monokuckma executed Leon for the crimes of meth, murder and ball snatching Shangry killed the little monochromatic cuck bear with his chadly god energies which then permanently ended the killing game After killing Monokuckma Shangry planted his hair flakes in the ground which grew a giant eggplant pod. Eggplant Boy popped out the pod, he was only a few years younger then Shangry. Shangry loved his son very much but he grieved the loss of his rat husband Leon, this made him distant to Eggplant Boy which in turn fuled Eggplant Boys homophobia. When Eggplant boy atoned for his homophobia by killing and drinking the blood of Ouma, Shangry was so happy to see his son turned a new leaf and became close once again. Other Lovers Shangry is known to have flings cuz he is a handsome chad. When Leon died Shangry was distraught and tried his best to get over his husbands death. So he dated Tom The Cop, a known cop and crackhead. He tried his best distract himself from the similarities of Leon and Tom. Like Leon, Tom was a slur slinging racist and was absolutely addicted to drugs, but unlike Leon who kept himself from calling Shangry racial slurs out of love Tom The Cop regularly called Shangry racial slurs. Shangry then broke up with Tom, Tom was later killed by Sonic The Hedgehog. Ishangrynata Ishangrynata is the horrible ugly fusion of ishimaru, hinata and shangry himself. He is a completely separate person from the 3 and is dating Sansy the chad. Sansy acts as Ishangrynatas bodyguard because when Shangry is Ishangrynata he has little very little power from the dilution caused from fusing with two mortals. Role In The Acephobic Wars Shangry himself has had no active position in the Acephobic Wars because he believes it is a stupid and unnecessary feud between his Grandfather and Father. Despite his laid back opinions on the war Shangry has been used as anti-fucking propaganda by general of the asexual army Uke Sonic because of the fact Eggplant Boy was born through non sexual means. Shangry very much hates this and wishes that the asexies would stop trying to get him to sign their nonsexual sex toys. Category:Chads Category:Gods Category:Shangryhood Category:Gay Category:Fathers